On Fire
by bloodredcherry
Summary: A story about routines and realizations... it's a KateWat fic. read it! you know you want to


**AN****: I got this idea from firstkissfic's (on livejournal )-- the challenge was procrastination. And though it might be a little AU, a little rough around the edges, and though I had a bitch of a time writing Wat, I rather like it. It's also a Wat/Kate. This was written to the song _Then Came You_ by Tupelo Honey, and _On Fire _by Switchfoot. **

_Disclaimer: _No infringement intended. This story is for entertainment only-- no profit is being made!

Rating: PG

  
  
He watched as she worked. Slamming the metal into shape with her hammer. As she dropped the metal into cool water-- the hiss of smoke flying up into Kate's face, pushing her hair back from her eyes. 

She knew he was there, hiding behind the window, thinking she didn't know he was watching her. It used to irritate her, she wished he would just come into the forge, talk to her. But Wat preferred to watch in silence and Kate had grown to enjoy it.

He arrived the same time everyday-- just before lunch, when the sun was nearly full in the sky. He would wait until she finished the piece she was working on. Until she washed her face and hands with water. Then he would rush to the door and knock, always feigning surprise at seeing her there; as if he wasn't aware that this was her forge.

"Good afternoon," she'd say, brushing her hair behind her shoulder, tying it back in a knot. A knot that Wat wanted to undo-- so it would fall down her back. That he wanted to tangle his fingers in.

He'd reach out, when she turned to bolt the door. Catching himself just as she turned around, proffering his arm instead, a sheepish grin on his face. A smile that widened when she curled her small hand around his arm. Kate would step closer to him, so they walked side by side.

Wat would go through all the things he had planned to say, opening his mouth, Kate would look at him curiously, until he muttered unintelligibly and looked away.

-

Wat had even spoken to Chaucer-- in strictest confidence of course (many threats had been uttered if such confidence happened to be broken). Chaucer hadn't teased, didn't mock, he simply shook his head, grinned, then pulled Wat aside.

_Don't stare_ Wat remembered, as he tore his eyes away from her face, her hair, her neck, and the swell of her breasts under her apron. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. _Don't talk about food_ he recalled as Kate mused about what she might have for lunch. _Well... don't always talk about food._

It was confusing trying to remember all the things Chaucer had told him. Compliment her-- the first time Wat tried that, Kate had shouted and boxed his ears. Bring her a gift-- he was pleased when she had seemed genuinely pleased with the yellow wildflowers.

Kate had looked at him straight on, and cocked her head to side, chewing on the inside of her lip.

-

Kate decided she liked Wat much better when he wasn't talking. Though he was considerately more awkward she thought it was sweet, his bumbling actions and eager smile.

And she had kept the flowers, in a cup by her bed until they drooped and turned grey, crumbing across her bedside table. They had brightened up her considerably drab room. It was only for sleeping, the rest of the day she spent in her forge, and with Roland and occasionally Geoffrey, for lunch and occasionally dinner.

She'd been so glad when they hadn't parted after William had defeated count Adhemar. She hadn't realized how much she would miss them until she was faced with the reality of setting off again on her own.

Kate had been alone for long enough in her life. She never thought she'd ever let herself look at another man after her husband died. But when it had happened, she found that it wasn't nearly as painful as she thought it would be-- and she felt almost no guilt at all.

_He'd be happy you know,_ she mused, and she realized as soon as she thought it that it was true and she had smiled. Roland had noticed and a knowing smile tugged at his lips as he watched Kate, looking at Wat who was trying to fix the broken wheel of the wagon.

-

She had been surprised at first that it hadn't been William.

She'd thought on it for a while but he couldn't see anyone but Jocelyn-- it was plain on his face everytime he was with her, everytime he spoke about her. Kate had also fancied the thought of Geoff for a while. He was kind, well educated, but also... married.

It was strange how Wat snuck up behind her, caught her off guard. Though now that it had happened, Kate wondered how she ever could have wished it to be any other way.

-

The weeks that passed into the months Kate and Wat kept up their ritual, until one day, there was no knock on the door. 

Kate had already washed her face and hands, and had pleated her hair into a loose braid. She waited with baited breath, but there was nothing. She furrowed her brow, and unease settled low in her stomach.

She made her way over to the window and peered outside, there wasn't so much a scuff in the dirt to give away that anyone had been standing there that day at all. She turned around, taking hold of her top lip between her teeth.

She waited another ten minutes before finally closing her shop and bolting the door. She walked slowly, casting glances over her shoulder.

When she finally made it to the pub she pushed the door open. When she saw Wat at the table with Roland, William and Geoffrey she didn't know how to react. Part of her wanted to cry with relief and the other part curled in on itself, causing a tight pain to curl inside her chest.

Roland looked over at her and his face broke into a wide smile, he waved her over and she came, plastering a wide smile on her face. She could feel Wat's eye's on her, but she did not seek his out. Instead she wrapped William in a tight hug and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Kate drowned out the din of the pub around her, and glanced at Wat. He had been arguing with Geoffrey, but when she looked at him, he turned to her and she looked down at her hands.

Running scenario's through her mind of why he didn't visit her this morning. Heat flooded her eyes and she had to blink furiously to keep from crying when she thought that perhaps: she had been wrong. Perhaps he didn't care for her at all. The pain in her chest tightened again.

What brilliant timing she had for not running away.

"Kate," Geoff said suddenly, startling her from her thoughts.

"What?" She breathed, and it was only then that she realized she was crying. "I," she brushed her fingers across her wet cheeks, "I-excuse me." She pushed her chair back and stood, she fled the pub. If she was going to cry properly she would be damned if she'd cry in front of _him_.

-

How could she have been so damned stupid?

She stepped into the bright sunlight and shielded her eyes. She quickly ran back to her forge but didn't break down until she'd closed the door behind her, then she sunk onto her bench and burst into tears.

She groped for her hammer and clung to it tightly, pressing it against her chest. She finally managed to calm down and she took a deep shaky breath-- right as there was a knock on the door.

"We're closed for today," she managed to call out.

"Kate?" She sat up; "it's me Kate. Kate?" Wat repeated, "can I come in?"

She squared her shoulders, stood up and said "No," a great deal quieter than she'd meant to.

She heard the door open and turned around, busying herself with gathering her finished horseshoes into a wooden box.

"Said we were closed."

"Kate..." The way her voice rolled off his toung made her pause, but she quickly steeled herself and got back to work.

She finished sweeping before shed finally turned and acknowledged Wat's presence. "Can I help you?" Kate wondered, with an air of forced indifference.

Wat didn't reply, but he was chewing on his bottom lip, and his brow was furrowed he had a desperate look in his blue eyes, he opened his mouth but Kate beat him to it.

"You don't have to explain," she said quickly, "I really didn't mind... didn't notice..." she licked her lips, "and I wasn't crying, I had something in my eye." Her voice sounded strong, sure, but as soon as she looked into his face, her resolve crumpled and she turned her face away.

He couldn't speak, as he watched Kate-- strong beautiful Kate, break down in front of him. Knowing it was all his fault. 

_You stupid bastard_ he thought bitterly. Kate had offered her hand this time, and it was Wat who had ran away. 

As he looked at her, trying to hide from him, he realized that he didn't want to run _from_ her, he wanted to run _to_ her. 

_Well?_ A voice in the back of his head demanded _What are you going to do about it_? Before Wat had a chance to think, before he had a chance to second guess he'd cross the small, dark room of Kate's forge and took her shoulders into his hands. 

"Please don't cry." He whispered, wiping the cuff of his sleeve across her face. Then he lay his cool hand across her face, and his fingertips trembled against her cheek. 

She instinctively leaned her face into his palm, and brushed her lips against the ball of his hand. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. 

"I was afraid," he said softly and she blinked. 

"Why?" They'd been playing the game for so long, Kate was sick of dancing. She just wanted to stop and lay her head down-- she was far too tired. 

"You're far too good for me," Kate opened her mouth to retort, "and I thought I'd say something stupid." Wat paused, "though it's a little late for that" He looked her, his eyes unwavering. "I don't ever want to make you cry again." 

Kate nearly stumbled over her words, "then kiss me." 

And so he did. A whisper of his lips against her, then he turns her up and kissed her full on the mouth. She clung to him, wrapping a hand around the lapel of his jacket-- pulling him closer. 

Something came undone as they stood in the center of Kate's forge. Her hair uncurled from its braid and Wat intertwined his fingers through her chestnut strands. 

When they pulled apart, Kate took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed with warmth. "Wow," she breathed, she reached up and brushed Wat's hair from his eyes. 

"Well," an amused voice mused. Kate and Wat spun around to face William-- who was leaning against the open door with Geoff and Roland. 

"Uh--" Wat blurted, "she, I, this--" 

"It's all right," Roland stepped forward, "we was just wondering why it took you two so damned long." 

Kate's face broke into a wide smile and Wat wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Never said he wasn't one for procrastination." Geoff said, and Kate grabbed Wat's hand in hers. 

None of that mattered now, Kate realized as she watched Roland and William laughing, because he was hers. 

Just like he always should have been. 

**End**

Anyway, I'm really not sure that I like the ending, but all in all, I like it. So anyway—review and let me know what you all think, constructive criticism is fine, but no flames please.


End file.
